


Jack's Punishment

by kingkjdragon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Jack is caught sneaking into the Workshop by Phil and he has had enougha very rare Pairing





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> we would also like to say thank you to our subscribers

Jack was being as quiet as possible using his wind manipulation to not disturb the snow as he made the weather a little harsher without making it a full on blizzard as he once more crept towards North's workshop and this time he swore he'd make it past those blasted snow apes  
The Yetis where busy making the toys for Christmas, if they reached there top quota today they would be a full week ahead of scheduled but if they did not reach the lower quota they would be three days behind

Jack was close now far closer than he'd ever gotten so close that he could actually smell the Yetis not that it was a bad smell just a potent one in close proximity or so he'd learned when he gets caught by Phil he could see the lights of the work shop now he was so close he could almost make out the grunts of the Yetis at work  
The finished toys where stacked up and the Quota met so the Yeties where closing for the day. Phil decided to go check the perimeter with four others Carl, Nick, James, and Joe

Jack by now was far closer than he'd ever hoped to get if he weren't so weary he'd already be celebrating which he almost did as he was able to make out the walls of the workshop so close that he could actually hear the Yetis closing down shop and the scent of them was heavy in the air as he hadn't let up on the storm he'd built in hopes of hiding his approach  
When Phil walked out in to the storm he sighed the mischievous snow spirit was at it again, he turned to the other four and told them to find the boy. Joe voiced that it was time for more drastic punishment as this was the sixth attempt in the last three months. Phil agreed and thought of a way to do it as he told the other four they rushed out to catch Jack

Jack saw the door open and cursed inside his head as he made the storm a little worse really wanting to get in this time and not willing to go down without a fight as he kept quiet but sped up at least wanting to get inside since he knew they'd catch him at some point  
Phil spotted a moving cloak of snow and grinned as he had found their prey

Jack was so close he was creeping along the wall now and he had his fingers crossed hoping to get in before he was grabbed  
Phil reached out and caught Jack and tossing him into a bag hefting it over his shoulder and letting the other four know to meet him in the empty room

"No c'mon Phil!" Jack shouted in disappointment as he had been just feet from the open door "please I just want a peek" he whined out at the Yeti  
Phil walked to the room excited at what they where about to do 

Jack squirmed in the bag whining to be let out acting much like the child he'd been in life  
Phil reached the room and saw the other four already there so he locked the door and reached into the bag taking Jack's staff away

"Hey give it back!" he half yelled half whined from inside the bag, not liking being far from his staff  
Phil then pulled Jack out of the bag while tugging his hoodie off

"Jack pouted as he was held up in only his pants "c'mon guys give 'em back" he whined out still grumpy about being caught  
Carl reached over and rubbed Jack's chest and nipples gently 

Jack giggled "hey knock it off that tickles" he said as he wiggled in Phil's hold trying to keep his pout even as he giggled  
Nick and James joined in on the tickling while sneaking and undoing Jack's pants without him noticing 

Jack wiggled and laughed now only in a sky blue pair of briefs with a yeti face right on the ass not that he noticed as he kept trying to get them to stop and get out of Phil's grip  
The hands were replaced with tongues as Jack was teased

Jack stopped laughing and started moaning as the Yetis licked him the change in pace so sharp the he stopped trying to get out of Phil's grip  
Joe moved in and started licking Jack's feet

Jack giggled a little at the odd sensation but continued moaning wiggling his toes as his feet were licked  
after a while Nick pulled Jack's underwear off of the young teen

Jack yelped as they were pulled off his 4 inch cock now in plain view as he was licked by the yetis  
James moved to Jack's ass and spread the cheeks to lick the tight hole  
Jack whimpered and pushed back finding the sensation of a tongue on his hole actually felt good even though he still wanted to get away not really sure where they were going with this  
Joe pulled the feet out of his mouth and pointed out how small Jack was making everyone chuckle

Jack only half understood but tried to pull up his knees to hide his small cock from them  
Phil dropped Jack's arms and mover his crotch so it was level with Jack's head showing a thick 12 inch cock

Jack whimpered as the smell was even more potent this close as he looked at the cock wondering what Phil wanted him to do and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow  
Phil pushed the head of his cock against Jack's lips

Jack whimpered but opened his mouth for the cock even as he wiggled trying once again to get away even though he was sure it was futile at this point especially with out his staff  
Phil slowly feed his cock into the small mouth while James added a thick finger to the virgin hole

Jack moaned out as the finger entered him as his mouth was stuffed with Phil's cock and ended up wiggling on the digit  
Phil quickly discovered the teen had no gag reflex and pushed Jack's face into his crotch

Jack whimpered as his nose was shoved into the fur of Phil's crotch never more glad that he didn't have to breath  
James had worked in three thick fingers while Phil feed Jack cock

Jack moaned on the cock as his ass twitched around the fingers his little 4 inch cock twitching and leaking pre  
James decided to step it up so pulled the three fingers and lined his 12 inch cock up to the hole before sliding in  
Jack screamed out in pain around Phil's cock but it soon turned to pleasure as the thick yeti cock entered his no longer virgin hole  
Phil shot his first load of cum into Jack's throat while James bottomed out 

Jack moaned as he felt the liquid shoot down his throat not needing to swallow as it slid down int his stomach  
James started bouncing the teen on his cock  
Jack moaned and whimpered as it felt good but he really didn't want this right now even as his body betrayed him his arms reaching up to wrap around Phil so he could push back onto the yetis cock he was bouncing on  
Phil ran his hand through Jack's hair and cooed at him

Jack started sucking on Phil's cock as he tried to think his way through this even as the pleasure of it flooded his mind  
James went even harder getting close to orgasm 

Jack whimpered out more as the harder thrusts hurt a bit but it somehow just added to his pleasure as he continued holding onto Phil and suck as much as he could on his cock  
James slammed in and filled the hole with cum before switching with Joe who laid back and sat the teen on his hard cock letting Jack ride it

Jack whimpered but did so his stomach bouncing as it was bloated with cum as he bounced on the new Yeti cock he continued holding onto Phil for leverage and sucking on him as his mind was almost just a sea of pleasure a small little corner of himself being the only hold out  
Nick walked up and pushed a finger into Jack's already occupied hole

Jack whimpered but continued bouncing on the cock as well as the added finger sucking on Phil for comfort as he held onto the Yeti he knew  
it went on like this till Jack was ready to take two cocks in his hole

Jack whimpered and continued his comfort sucking as he was now bouncing on the Yeti cock plus three of the other's thick fingers  
Nick removed the fingers and lined his cock up to join with Joe's cock  
Jack whimpered at the loss but feared what came next but didn't dare stop bouncing and just closed his eyes and continued with his comfort action of sucking on Phil  
Carl and James moved so that Jack could reach their cocks with his hands  
1:34 PM

Jack heard the movement and seeing their cocks reached out and grabbed them starting to stroke them as he continued bouncing on the Yeti's cock while sucking on Phil as he waited for the other Yeti to enter his hole  
Nick slowly pushed in stretching Jack's hole even more

Jack screamed out around Phil's cock squeezing the cocks in his hand a little tightly as he was stretched almost to much he could feel his hole wanting to tear even as he kept bouncing as the other entered him  
Nick final got all the way into Jack's hole and groaned at the tightness

Jack whimpered as even though the pleasure came back the stretch was painful as he bounced on the cocks in his hole and stroked the ones in his hands while sucking on Phil for comfort his mind on the verge of being completely clouded by the mix of pain and pleasure  
The two in Jack's hole speed up hitting Jack's prostate while reaching a hand out to tease Jack's small cock and nipples

Jack shivered at the touches but kept up his bouncing and stroking and sucking not once stopping anything as he was flooded by more pleasure the one part of his mind not affected just kept getting smaller and smaller  
They went on like this for over an hour before Phil shot another load in Jack's mouth

after an hour of this Jack was barely holding onto the part of himself that wasn't lost in the pleasure and then it snapped as he came his load not very big as he continued bouncing though slower now as his cock twitched  
When Phil was done he pulled away from Jack's mouth to hear what he had to say

"no Phil come back" Jack slurred out on a whine as he continued bouncing his face only showing pleasure as he stroked the 2 Yetis in his hands  
Phil reached down and patted Jack on his head but stayed standing back 

"Phil why go away" he pouted but didn't let up in his actions as he pleasured the 2 Yetis in his hole and the 2 in his hands  
Phil grunted that he wanted to hear how much Jack loved this  
"feels so good Phil" Jack slurred out as he kept pleasuring the 4 Yetis "never wanna stop" he continued as he sped up his bouncing and stroking  
The two in Jack's hole came filling him with cum  
Jack let out a high moan as he felt them fill him cumming again himself but never stopping the bouncing or stroking  
When they finished they moved and let James and Carl take there turn

Jack moaned as the Yetis switched as he bounced on the new cocks in his hole keeping up the same speed even though he was starting to feel the strain in his muscles  
These two did not last long before cumming in Jack and pulling out leaving Jack alone with Phil and empty

Jack looked up at Phil as the other Yetis left "Phil, feel so empty" he whined up at him as his hole leaked some of the Yeti seed most off it still to far in making him look at least 2 months pregnant  
Phil grunted that unfortunately it was time for Jack to go 

"Noo!" Jack whined latching onto Phil's waist and refusing to let go "no wanna leave Phil, Jack love Phil" he said as he nuzzled the Yeti's pubic area just above his cock "I won't try to see the rest of the, workshop so please no make me go"  
Phil Grunted that it was not his choice but North's Rules

"Please" Jack looked up with tears in his eyes "no want to leave my Phil, Jack love Yetis" he said his mind filled with only thoughts of pleasuring all the Yetis in the workshop with Phil always present  
Phil grunted that he would take Jack to North and scooped the small teen up before walking out of the room to go see north

Jack stayed latched to Phil and buried his face in the Yeti's neck so all he could see was fur to prove he wouldn't try and look at the workshop as he enjoyed being carried by 'his Yeti'  
Phil knocked on the door to North's study and waited for a reply while soothing Jack

Jack nuzzled Phil's neck his eyes closed so he wouldn't get a single peek at the workshop as he relaxed into the Yeti's hold letting out little pleasured sighs  
They both heard a gruff "come in" so Phil opened the door and walked in closing it behind him, before sitting Jack down

Jack whined at the loss of contact but stayed seated and kept his eyes closed holding true to his promise  
Phil grunted to Jack that he can open his eyes  
Jack did so and looked shyly up at North not caring that he was nude before the man "hello North" he said in his newly adopted little kid voice  
"Jack Frost?" North asked confused as to why Phil had brought a naked Jack to him

"that me" Jack said nodding slightly as he looked up at Phil with adoring eyes while still keeping aware of North ready to do whatever he had to to stay with his Yeti  
Phil grunted an explanation to North and looked a little bashful for how far it went but neither Phil nor Jack noticed that North was growing aroused 

"Jack no want leave Phil" he chimed in with his childish voice as he latched onto the Yeti's nearest hand and refused to let go  
North let out a chuckle an asked "why should I let you stay in Workshop?" while motioning Jack to come sit on his lap

Jack got up and sat on Norths lap "cause Jack promise not too look, he only want to please Phil and others" he said as he leaned back against North not noticing his hard cock through the man's thick clothes  
"if you lived here you would be able to look, but who do you want to please" North said as his hand rubbed Jack's hips  
"Phil and Yetis" he said and leaned into the touch "anyone Jack has to to stay with Phil" he said as he looked up at the man pleadingly  
North chuckled and said "if you can prove it to me you can stay"

Jack nodded happily "what Jack need do?" he asked as he bounced in the man's lap still oblivious to North's aroused cock  
"please me like you would Phil" was all North said

"Jack do" he said and got between North's legs and slid off the man's pants now noticing the bulge as the man's underwear were majorly tented  
North's 14 inch cock was longer then any Yeti, and he could last longer

Jack licked his lips as he pulled them down freeing the man's cock before hungrily taking it into his mouth not stopping until the whole thing was inside him a noticeable bulge in his stomach where the man's cock finished before he pulled back and started bobbing on the man's huge cock getting nice and wet  
"good boy" North moaned and rubbed Jack's head

Jack did this for a while before pulling off and climbing into North's lap and slamming down on the cock the double penetration from the Yeti's making him just loose enough for it not to hurt as he started bouncing on the man's large cock  
'"you like sitting on Santa's lap?" teased North as he thrust up into Jack's hole

"Jack love Santa's pole" he said as he continued bouncing in North's lap happily and letting out cute little moans as North's thrust grazed his prostate  
"do you want some more milk" North asked after an hour of the teen riding him

"uh-huh" Jack said as he continued bouncing on North's pole his cock having shot out a small splotch of cum about half way through the hour  
North started thrusting hard as he willed himself to cum 

Jack moaned at the hard thrusts before letting out a happy squeal as he felt the man spill his seed inside him as he continued bouncing in North's lap  
North leaned back and said with kind smile "you can stay"  
"Yay!" Jack said happily still lodged on North's cock as he bounced with joy as he cheered about being able to stay with Phil  
"but you have to keep everyone happy, meaning the Yetis, Elves, Visitors and of course Myself" North warned the teen

"Of course" Jack said nodding before he started thanking the man over and over for allowing him to stay  
the end for now


End file.
